


The Wrong Name

by FruitfulMind



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Welcome to the feels train guys, Wrong Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: (Porn Without Plot -- some plot, but you get thrown right into the porn.)Jim and Oswald are having one of their weekly nights. But, unlike the other nights, Oswald accidentally calls out the name of a man whom spurred him.





	The Wrong Name

Teeth clashed against lips, bodies pressed against each other under the confines of the silk blanket haphazardly thrown over Oswald's bed. The police officer groaned sharply, pressing his hips against the smaller man's, his body towering over as he marked, bit, and sucked on the man's skin. Gasps and groans echoed through the room as the other whispered what they wished to do to the other.

"Ah!" Oswald gasped particularly hard, feeling his hips and bottom lifted by the force of Jim's movements. His trimmed nails grasped onto the mattress cover, hearing the squeaks underneath him as Jim took his frustrations out on him. "Jim, please..." He begged, his cock twitching with the desperation of release.

"Please what?" Jim growled by his ear, throwing Oswald closer over the edge. Each thrust to Oswald's prostrate felt like explosions of pleasure. Every time Oswald closed his eyes, behind them were fireworks of varying colors.

"Please let me come..." He breathlessly begged the male, his orgasm coming faster than he expected. One hand rose up, raking his nails over the back of Jim's neck, and down his shoulder, earning a low growl of approval from the other.

Jim purred, picking Oswald up from the bed as he braced him against the headboard. He spread Oswald's knees over his own legs, splaying him erotically so that he could see the smaller man's orgasm. He pressed hard up, filling Oswald until he could no more. His cock stroked the male's prostate with glee, mirroring Jim's pleasured expression as he watched the way Oswald's lips twitched each time he moaned, and the way his body shuddered with each stroke. "That's right... that's good..." He praised Oswald, feeling the man tighten around his throbbing cock. Jim tilted his head back with a groan, his cock swelling inside of the other.

They both began to breathlessly mumble the other's name, lost in the throes of passion. Oswald felt himself coming, becoming jelly on Jim's legs. "I'm..." He gasped, nails raking over the others back. Just as he felt his orgasm washing over him, he shuddered again, harder this time. It was too much for his touch-starved body, even his own hand those long nights... They weren't the same. Oswald's mind shifted from thinking of how Jim's cock felt, buried inside of him, to those long and cold nights alone. He bit his lip, thinking on those thoughts, of who he thought of. "Edward..." Wanton filled his voice as he was pushed over the edge, finishing with a shuddering start.

The sounds that filled the room were the duo's pants, and the crickets outside. Oswald's mouth hung open, wide as he gasped for what air he could gather. His eyelids fluttered, threatening to shut; he was tired after such an ordeal. As he turned over, his body begging for sleep, he felt the weight on the bed decrease.

"Jim?" He sleepily mumbled, one eye cracking open. The police officer was gathering his clothes from the floor, throwing them on. Panic filled Oswald, ebbing away the exhaust he felt. "Jim?" He whispered louder.

"You called his name." Jim briskly said, as he slipped his arms through his button up. His pants were still around his ankles as he dressed. Any other time, Oswald would be taking in the sight, whining that Gotham could wait, but Jim was only here for a night; this was not one of those times.

Even though Oswald was still a mess from the rough round, he could tell something was wrong with Jim. As he went to sit up, his back cracked from the movement. Jim's eyes swept over to him, but there was something in them that made Oswald afraid. "Come back to bed, Jim?" He moved the blanket back away from his flush body, inviting the other man. Jim scorned him, instead grabbing the jacket thrown over the table beside Oswald's bed. "Why are you acting like this?" Oswald's temper began to flare.

"You called his name."

Oswald blinked, staring at him. Had he just heard him right? He thought he had passed out and imagined that, that he'd passed out. "His... name?" He asked, unsure. He was sure Jim saw right through it, however. Jim knew him too well like that.

"Edward, you called his name." Jim said. Once the realization hit, Oswald felt his heart seize up.

"I... I..." He stumbled over his words, afraid of how to approach the situation. Jim already seemed annoyed, would apologizing anger him even more. Shame filled Oswald. Then anger. His fists clenched the sheet tighter. He couldn't decide if the anger was at himself, Jim for not realizing how hurt he was, or at Edward for leaving him. "Jim, you must under I--"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" There was an edge in Jim's voice. As Oswald looked up, he saw that Jim wasn't focused on him, but his own reflection in the window.

The anger ebbed away, disappearing along with Oswald's voice. The accused remained quiet, ashamed not only by the lack of control he had during the throws of passion, but by the anger he had directed at Jim. His head dipped to the pillow, burying his nose against it.

The only sound from Jim was a sigh. He knew the answer, he knew the answer ages ago. "I should go." He said, the door already opening before the last syllable was spoken.

"Jim, please. Don't." Oswald didn't like begging.

"Call me when you figure out your feelings." The door clicked shut, and Oswald was surrounded in silence..

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first time writing full paragraph (and not humorous/crack) porn. If you have any suggestions or comments, I'd love to hear them! Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
